


Never Be Friends

by YinYangZodiac



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, John is a dick, Light Angst, M/M, No abilities, Normal High School - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Despite everyone of the popular students becoming his friends, John can't stand Blyke. No matter what the redhead does, John still hates him.But at a party, John gets jealous. He can't share Blyke, no matter what.
Relationships: Blyke/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Never Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by why are you here by Machine Gun Kelly. Please listen to it if you haven't!
> 
> All credit for the characters goes to uru-chan on Webtoon.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut. And this isn't beta-read. I hope you all enjoy it!

_I hate that I saw you again last night._

John hadn't let Blyke come close. Not even when Remi and Seraphina brought Isen and Arlo closer. No matter how many times Blyke brought him his favorite boba. (How he knew? Arlo and Isen, of course.) And no matter how many of the bobas John smacked away, the redhead kept trying.

Maybe that's how they ended up here. At some stupid high school party, staring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Blyke looked good, in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Golden eyes glowing from the fairy lights strung up around the room. (Of course Elaine would have those all over her house.)

You were with somebody and so was I.

John took the beer that Arlo handed to him. When his gaze slid back to Blyke, the other was talking to some brunette in a skimpy dress. John's grip on the beer bottle tightened a bit. Before he knew it, he was moving forward. Why? It wasn't like he and Blyke were friends. Why was he so jealous?

He took a large gulp of his beer before he was within Blyke's range. He placed a hand on the other's arm and leaned in, lips brushing Blyke's left ear. "Meet me in the second floor bathroom, ten minutes. Knock three times," he whispered lowly. Then he left to go make sure the bathroom was available.

_Met you in the bathroom at 12:05._

To John's surprise, Blyke actually came to the bathroom. John had been sure that the other would have been creeped out, or bothered by the request. But the male standing before him looked all too happy to be there. Those golden eyes were lit up and there was a small smile gracing pale lips.

They stood there, just looking at each other. Until Blyke opened his mouth and the spell broke. John surged forward, cupping the back of Blyke's head to bring the other closer. Their lips collided a bit awkwardly and Blyke let out a noise of surprise. But then his hands rested on John's sides as he relaxed into the kiss. John let his fingers slide into Blyke's hair while he wasted no time to deepen the kiss.

Blyke grunted when John backed him up and slammed him against the bathroom door. They broke apart, both pulling in deep breaths.

"John," Blyke began. "What are we-"

"Can I fuck you?" John cut him off.

"What?" Blyke's facial expression was one of disbelief. John really couldn't blame him. If someone acted like they hated him and then asked to fuck him he wouldn't believe them either.

"That girl started talking to you. And you look hot tonight. I don't want anyone else to touch you." And wow, was he really that invested now? Why did he admit all that.

"You..." Blyke trailed off. "You think I'm hot?" He asked.

"Let me show you what I think."

_And I fucked you again._

Blyke was surprisingly submissive. With how he fronted in the school hallways, John thought the other would have put up somewhat of a fight. But here Blyke was, on his knees with watery eyes and a mouthful of dick.

"Good boy," John said lowly as he guided Blyke's head, urging the other to deep throat him. The redhead gagged a bit, tears spilling over, but he kept bobbing his head.

Fuck, John was in heaven.

He needed more though. So he finally pulled Blyke's head back, feeling heat run through him when Blyke moaned at the hair pulling. He dragged Blyke up to his feet, backing him against the wall again. He was quick to undo and shove Blyke's jeans and boxers downwards. Once Blyke stepped out of them, John kicked them away and pulled Blyke's right leg up to his hip.

"Lube?" Blyke asked, voice a bit rough.

John pulled a packet of lube out of his back pocket, jeans still on. Now he was lucky that Isen insisted on putting them in his pants as a prank. Not that Isen would ever find out about this and live.

John opened the packet and spread the lube on his fingers. He then reached down and rubbed his fingers over Blyke's hole. The other jumped slightly, biting his bottom lip. John eased a finger into the other, watching Blyke's face scrunch up. "Relax," John whispered, far softer than he intended. "I won't hurt you."

Blyke met John's gaze, cheeks pink. He offered a small smile. "Okay," he said, just as soft.

John pushed a second finger into Blyke then. This whole moment felt too intimate. So he focused on opening the other up thoroughly.

By the time Blyke was prepped, he already looked like a mess. Breathing heavier, face red and hands clinging to John's shoulders.

"Is it okay if I don't use a condom?" John asked as he pulled his fingers out. Blyke's face was turned away, but he nodded quickly. "Say it," John demanded as he pressed close. Blyke looked at him, expression hesitant. So John moved his unlubed hand up to Blyke's throat, squeezing lightly in warning. "Tell me you want me to fuck you without a condom, Blyke," he said lowly.

Blyke's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Please...please John. Fuck me without a condom on," he said, eyes wide. He let out a whine when John's hand slid from his throat.

"Let me get inside you first," John chuckled. He moved the other around, turning him so his chest touched the door. John took a moment to stroke himself, sighing quietly. Then he eased himself into Blyke. The other let out a gasp, nails digging into the wooden door.

Once he bottomed out, John moved a hand up Blyke's chest. He paused at the other's nipples, pinching one roughly. Blyke whimpered. Pushing back on John's dick as much as he could. "Shh," John cooed as his hand moved further up then. He gripped Blyke's throat firmly. "If you need me to stop, slap my leg," he said.

"Okay," Blyke agreed.

John pulled back his hips, then slammed them forward, causing Blyke to let out a gasp. Then he began to choke the other, just barely giving the other enough room to breathe. John set a fast and harsh pace, keeping Blyke in place against the door. The other let out choked mosns, trying to jerk back everytime John snapped forward.

After a bit of this pace, John stopped choking Blyke. His hand joined his other on Blyke's hips. "Tell me how it feels," he demanded. Even ashe kept the pace.

Blyke's nails were scratching at the door, leaving behind marks. Neither of them cared. "So good," Blyke choked out. "Fuck, harder!" He pleaded. "Fuck me harder. John, please!"

John smirked at that and didn't hesitate to listen. He pounded into Blyke then. The other cried out in pleasure, rocking back eagerly.

Not long after that, John began to jerk Blyke off. They were both close. At least, Blyke seemed close from how much noise he was making.

"In or out?" John breathed into Blyke's ear, chest pressed to the other's back. Blyke's fingers tangled into his hair then.

"In," Blyke whined. John groaned quietly from the response. He was quick to bring them to their climaxes then, working them both through it easily. The moan Blyke let out was more than worth it.

_We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah._

John helped Blyke get redressed, but he didn't really look at the other. Never meeting the others gaze. He couldn't stand to see the pain he was about to cause the other.

"Don't tell anyone about this. We still aren't friends," John said bluntly when they were both presentable again. He could see the way Blyke's hands clenched. Still, he kept from meeting the other's gaze.

"Okay," Blyke said quietly after a solid minute of silence. "You leave first." His voice was void of emotion.

John left without another word. The lump in his throat felt strangely perfect. Maybe it would suffocate him for this little disaster he caused.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of want to write another part to this. Like Blyke's reaction? Tell me your opinions!
> 
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
